Talk:Elise/@comment-188.79.85.182-20130327071321/@comment-188.79.85.182-20130327121029
Original poster here again. Hexmage, I like that you got more into detail. The thing is, you are right; these are facts. It's still overpowered as all hell, try to do the same with a full combo from say Maokai, which is traditionally built as a tank (no damage) and you won't get the same result at all. And I'm speaking about what is maybe the full tank with the highest base damage available. On top of that Elise is tankier than Maokai naturally in her spider form; also faster moving around, gets a safer, from a distanc and almost as strong crowd control; Maokai needs to be in melee range. Don't forget that her "minions" are smarter, faster and easily deal more damage therefore. Did I mention that she can actually lane and own anyone? (Please don't bring me "Maokai ult is awesome, Elise hasn't got anything like that". Yes it is in a well coordinated team, but that's his niche.) To our other anon: not only MR itemization sucks. Just about any pure tanky itemization sucks more and more as times goes on. Just notice how they keep nerfing all these items for tanks. If by any chance they get any popular (maybe for being the best or even only viable option to increase survivability, like this recent trend about Warmog's). I discussed about that a bit later on my first post, about that feeling of Riot shifting the game more and more to a state of pure damage and snowball leading to short games. If you watched the latest big tournament in Europe maybe you've noticed this trend of very short games decided by an early, unstoppable snowball in every other game. Passive, long games may be a tad "boring" or even tiring for tons of casual players than may enjoy shorter games (to see and to play). That's fine by me, but balancing the game to make it more pleasant for these kind of players seems a tad... unprofessional for my tastes. A competitive game should be built around its balance and what makes it good from the pro fanbase point of view, since these are the people that truly enjoy and even dedicate themselves to the game, not these weeaboo fappers with "Ahri Kitsune" as their username (I swear I played with or versus someone named like that). You see, when I first started playing this game (it's been some time now) I didn't truly enjoy it. Not until I got to play with a 5 man premade team and got a chance to see how this game could be in coordination and in a long and interesting game where you got a chance to actually win a seemingly lost game with very hard work and believing in your teammates to make it happen that I really got a chance to see the competitive value of this game. This feeling that made me like this game is less and less present in my experience with this game as times goes on. (Note: I'm not saying I'm a pro player; I don't get money for playing for instance. I just enjoy a well rounded competitive experience). My point here is, by taking away all these passive options for when you are behind (massively nerfed tank and gold generating items and sustain-based champions, overpowered summoner spell Ignite being used more than once in every game, giving all kinds of resources to make the instagib experience all the more comfortable with the form of Flash and all kinds of better offensive options, being items or champions, being released or buffed, etc.) you REALLY kill the competitive depth of this game. The chances of coming back from an early advantadge are getting smaller and smaller with every patch, leading to no-brainer compositions full of assassins to kill and kill and get to the Nexus before their enemies can even begin to try to fight back. This is all my opinion, really. Take it the way you like, but it's mine.